


A Family Relationship

by Zakhro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakhro/pseuds/Zakhro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Loves shagging Women. But what happens when he starts feeling horny for someone he shouldn't. Of course shag her brains out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Relationship

A forty four year old Harry Potter sighed as he looked up from his paperwork. Stretching his hands over his head he looked at the clock. It was about time for him to go   
home. His pants stretched as he thought about his home. Even after more than twenty years of marriage, Ginny still managed to make him hard like that. He really enjoyed fucking that woman. That’s not to say he didn’t have his fair share of woman. He had shagged Hermione, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, all Weasley wives along with every single one of his secretaries. And after every intense fuck session, he had gone home and screwed Ginny while telling her about his new conquest. What’s more, she seemed to love these tales of his. Ginny too had led a very independent marriage. Especially, when she played Quidditch. He still vividly remembered those tales of orgies that Ginny had told him about where she was fucked by three or more men at the same time. Afterwards, he would aggressively take her. She did say that he was always more dominant when she was fucked by someone else. Something about him reclaiming his territory. These days though, she seemed pretty much content with Harry’s cock. And, Harry made sure not to disappoint her.

His secretary came in as he stood up. She was a busty beauty with long blonde hair that Harry just loved to pull while fucking her doggy style. A sweet small mouth whose proper place was only around his cock. An ass that was just made to be smacked and a rack which Harry just loved to bury himself in.  
She glanced at his crotch and giggled.

“Would you like me to take care of that Mr. Potter,” her voice was husky and full of lust.

Harry, hearing that voice couldn’t resist and grabbed her, shoving her against the wall as he claimed her mouth. One of his hand started molesting her sizable breast while other sneaked inside her office skirt and grabbed her naked ass.

The secretary moaned as she felt her Boss’s sexual advancement. If she was wearing knickers it would have been completely drenched by now.  
But, Harry was not in the mood to fuck his secretary right now. The only one on his mind was Ginny and her hot pussy. The secretary moaned in disappointment as Harry’s mouth left hers.

“Not today love,” Harry answered, smacking her ass, “I’ll give you a good hard fuck tomorrow. Take care of those papers for me.”

“Yes Sir,” the secretary barely kept her voice from cracking as she straightened her dress, watching Harry stride out of his office. Head Auror ones.  
………………………..  
Harry apparated right in front of his home. He was greeted by his daughter as he opened the door.

“Hi Dad!” Lily squealed as she hugged her father rather tightly.

His cock throbbed rather painfully as he looked at his own daughter. She had grown into a vivacious beauty over the years. Her long red hair framing her cute face just like her mother along with those beautiful emerald green eyes made her quite beautiful. Her pale slender neck make Harry want to kiss her madly. Her breast looking firm and perky, at least a C cup Harry estimated, just begged to be sucked. Her waist was slim and her stomach taut and smooth. A round juggly ass that would shake every time she walked and long beautiful pale legs that made Harry just want to die or rather fuck her to death.

Harry made sure to hug her extra tight while keeping her erection hidden. He might have felt a bit of remorse if he wasn’t a serious adulterer and not lost his virginity to his mother figure. As it was, he had to constantly remind himself that it was wrong to screw his own daughter on a daily basis. Though, he didn’t consider groping her a bit accidentally wrong.

“Hi Princess,” Harry said affectionately with a tinge of lust which went unnoticed by Lily as he kissed her on the cheek.

“How was your day daddy?” Lily asked as she clung to her father. She might have been less clingy if her brothers were around but both of them had moved out after graduating from Hogwarts. Lily herself was just back from her sixth year.

“It was good princess,” Harry said as he snuck his arm around lily’s waist, lightly running it over her ass in the process.

“Oh you are back honey,” Ginny said as she came out of the kitchen. Seeing the father daughter clinging so tightly she smirked at him. Like always, nothing went unnoticed by her.

Harry’s mouth went dry as he took in his wife of almost twenty years. She hadn’t lost any of her feminine charms. In Harry’s opinion, they had only increased since their marriage. Her boobs hadn’t sagged a bit, her stomach was still as toned as ever, her ass still soft and firm and her cunt as tight as ever even after three pregnancies. She was what one would consider a milf, a hot one at that.

Her current dress only seemed to accentuate this beauty of hers. She was wearing extremely short shorts which barely covered her ass cheeks and a shoulder less blouse. Coupled with an apron, it looked like she wasn’t wearing anything beneath it. Harry wasn’t sure his dick could take any more torture.

“Mum, what are you wearing?” Lily asked curiously as she took in her mother’s dress.

“Its hot dear,” Ginny replied, “Why don’t you go and get comfortable too.”

“Alright Mum,” Lily replied before she bounded upstairs.

Ginny gave Harry a look full of lust and heat as soon as Lily was out, “How was your day sexy?” her voice mirrored her state of arousal.

Harry growled as he heard Ginny’s voice. In a flash, he was upon her, pining her to the wall.

“Ohh,” Ginny purred as she purred, putting her hands around Harry’s neck, “feeling daring are we?”

“You bet,” Harry answered as he gave an open mouthed kiss on her neck.

Ginny gave a guttural moan as she felt Harry kissing on her neck. He always knew her weak spots, “And I bet your daughter has a lot to do with that,” she barely managed to get that out.

Harry instead of replying, started sucking on her neck harder. Ginny threaded her finger through Harry’s hair, encouraging him to continue.

A moment later they were interrupted by the voice of someone coming downstairs. Harry groaned as he heard lily coming down.

“We’ll continue this after dinner,” Ginny gave him a blazing look as she said.

“Not sure I can last that long,” Harry answered throatily.

“Oh Harry,” Ginny took his manhood in her hand over his trousers, “We all know you have an amazing stamina.

At that moment Lily appeared in front of them, Ginny making sure that she got a good look at what she was doing before she let go of Harry.

“Why don’t you set up the table dear, Dinner’s almost ready,” Ginny smiled at her daughter.

At that moment Harry turned to look at his daughter. His breath was caught in his throat as he took in his daughter’s dress. She was wearing a really short mini skirt barely   
coming to her thighs and a rather form fitting shirt with short sleeves which was a bit tight across her chest. If Harry’s experience with women was any indication then she wasn’t wearing a bra either.

“Alright mum,” Lily smiled.

Dinner was a whirlwind of haziness and lust for Harry. Soon it was over and they were retiring to their bed.

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable while I go and get ready for bed,” Ginny said seductively in his ears before she moved on towards the adjacent bathroom.  
Harry grinned as he locked the door. Their room had all the necessary charms and spell cast on it to prevent any kind of voice form leaking over. These spells activated as soon as he closed the door.

He started peeling off his clothes while waiting for Ginny to return. After his underwear was taken off, he noticed a rather large patch of precum on the front. His sizable penis was red and throbbing painfully, its head grown to large proportion even by its standard.

Harry took himself in his hand as he laid down on the bed slowly stroking his dick as he waited for Ginny to return.

It didn’t take long for her to return.

“Have I kept you waiting,” a voice oddly reminiscent to a cat rang throughout the room. Harry looked up to see Ginny leaning in the door frame.

His cock gave a powerful jolt as he stared at her. She was wearing a red night gown that came to her mid-thigh. It was semi-transparent, neither hiding nor revealing her enticing body, keeping the mystery of what lay beneath while promising the temptation of unknown. Her hair, wet from a shower, were clinging to her fit body.

Ginny licked her lips as she took in Harry’s cock at full display. She opened the sash of the robe and slowly and seductively started walking towards him while taking off her gown bit by bit.

Harry removed his hand from his dick in anticipation of what was to come. He looked mesmerized as Ginny’s delicious body was revealed to his hungry gaze. With every bit of skin naked, his cock gave a strong jolt, appreciating the vision of beauty that was before it.

As Ginny reached the foot of the bed, the dressing gown was completely gone from her body. She bent down and slowly climbed the bed, keeping up her trek forward.  
First it was her hand that slowly touched his penis, followed by her mouth that barely touched its head, afterwards, his cock was slowly nestled in between her rather large breasts, subsequently, his hard rock cock sensually trailed over her firm and taut stomach and, finally nestling in between the heat in the middle of her thighs.

“How hot are you for me?” Ginny whispered before she lightly kissed.

Harry growled in frustration. Taking things in his own hands he flipped her forcefully on her back, eliciting a squeal out of her.

“Oh, I like it when you are so dominating,” Ginny said hotly before she was shut up by Harry’s mouth.

Harry’s hand began roaming over her hot figure, never settling in one place. He slid his hands over her beautiful thighs, groped her hot ass for a long time, molested her perky large breasts and slid his hands through her hair.

Ginny moaned as she felt electricity coursing through her body, giving Harry the chance to slip his tongue in. By now, her mouth was as familiar to his tongue as was his own. It didn’t deter him from reacquainting himself from his mouth as he once again explored every nook and cranny of it.

After a while Harry got tired of it and moved downwards. Ginny moaned at the loss which soon turned into moans of pleasure as he gave her short kisses on her jawline and neck before coming up on ample bosom.

“They seem larger to me every time I look at them,” Harry breathed as he drank in the sight of his favourite globes.

“They are still a D cup Harry,” her smile could be heard in her voice, “And they are begging to be sucked.”

Harry feverishly attacked the twin peaks, sucking one of them and rolling the other one in his hand. He alternated between the two, never neglecting one of them for a long time.

“Oh Merlin,” Ginny gasped her hands grasping at the bed sheet, “Oh yes Harry, keep sucking.”

Listening to Ginny increased his enthusiasm even more and he started sucking with a new fervour. If Ginny was still lactating then no doubt milk would have come out of them.

Ginny’s moans only increased in crescendo, “Oh fuck, fuck Harry, suck my cunt now please. I need it, oh fuck.”

Never one to keep his woman waiting, Harry moved south, kissing his way downward, stopping on her navel to tongue it for a bit, which elicited a moan from Ginny, he came upon the familiar sight of her pussy. Below it was a large puddle, which indicated her heightened state of arousal.

He himself was feeling rather horny after seeing his newly returned daughter in that dress, so instead of his usual teasing, he went straight for the kill.

Clutching her clit between his teeth, he plunged two finger straight in her cunt bending them and rubbing over the bundle of nerves known as G-spot.

Ginny gave a loud cry as she came, a large squirt of juice hitting Harry on the face. Not wanting her to come down from her high, Harry kept rubbing her G-spot, not backing down even after having receive a face full of juice,

Ginny howled and screamed like a banshee as she kept orgasming. After a while she lost count, her mind reduced to a mere muddle of joy.

Harry kept up after Giving Ginny orgasm of her life, his face completely drenched in girl cum.

Ginny pounced on him as soon as he came up, licking his face completely clean before giving him a kiss full of passion.

“Oh Merlin Harry,” Ginny breathed, her hands around Harry’s neck and her breasts pressed against his chest, “that was intense.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled crookedly, “time to return the favour,” Harry nodded towards his cock.

“Of course Harry,” Ginny smiled before giving him another mind blowing kiss.

“It was really hard when I saw you,” Ginny began conversationally as she grasped his shaft, her hand barely going around its girth.

“I lead an interesting life,” Harry answered as he settled back into the pillows.

Ginny slowly stroked it up and down, “So it was because of your busty secretary?” Ginny asked.

Harry gave a low moan and his cock gave a small twitch.

Ginny shook her head as she gave his penis a slow lick upwards, “no that’s not it,” she began pumping it slowly, “Oh, I know. It was our slut of a daughter wasn’t it?”

Harry couldn’t control his loud moan as he heard his daughter being called a slut and his cock gave a powerful twitch.

“So it was our daughter,” Ginny breather over his cock head, “she has grown really hot hasn’t she?” she kissed the head at the end of the sentence all the while stroking his shaft.  
Harry could only moan in agreement thanks to Ginny’s ministration.

“Those breast of hers,” Ginny continued her mouth barely on top of his cock, “they make your mouth water don’t they? You want to suck them don’t you Harry? You want to suck   
your daughter’s breast,” she took him completely in her hot mouth. He was rather larger than average. Around ten inches, but Ginny had a lot of practice.

“Oh merlin,” Harry gasped combination of Ginny’s hot mouth and her dirty talk really taking the wind out of her, “Yes I want to suck those tits of hers.”

“And you want to smack that ass of hers?” Ginny said as she momentarily released his cock.

“Oh yes,” Harry answered.

“And you want to fuck her till she begs for mercy, you want to fuck your own daughter?” she was furiously pumping his shaft now.

“Oh yes I want to fuck that tight pussy’s of her raw,” Harry screamed.

Suddenly Ginny let go of his cock and climbed up, Harry fully expecting her to sheath herself over his cock but what he got was something unexpected.

“So why don’t we go and do just that?” Ginny suggested in a husky voice.

“Ginny what do you mean?” Harry’s mind was taken out of the sex filled haze for a moment, “If I could do that I would have already fucked her dry but she is my daughter I can’t   
do that. It’s incest.”

Ginny rolled her eyes as she listened to Harry. Nibbling on his ear she answered, “For Merlin’s sake, you shagged Rose when she was fourteen, not long after you screwed her along with her mother. You took Victoire’s cherry and fucked her with Fleur. What’s so different about Lily?”

“But she’s my daughter,” Harry protested feebly his cock already jerking painfully at the idea, “She might not be so open to the idea.”

“You know I can be pretty persuasive,” Ginny smirked mischievously, “Besides,” Ginny grasped his hard cock, “she might not be so reluctant once she sees this.”

That’s all it took for her to convince Harry. He wasn’t much opposed to the idea in the first place.

“Alright,” Harry grasped Ginny by her ass cheeks and got up. Ginny giggled and put her hands around Harry’s neck. The giggling turned into moans of pleasure as Harry’s cock slipped in.

“What’s the plan?” Harry asked slowly bouncing her up and down on his cock.

“Take me to her room while fucking,” Ginny said amidst moans.

“Right now?” Harry asked incredulously not forgetting to give her deep slow strokes.

“Yes what better time. You have a nice hard cock and Lily must have the whole day’s frustration to work out. She would be more amenable to the idea now.

“You are the boss,” Harry grinned as he gave her a particularly hard thrust.

The short journey to Lily’s room was full of giggling and moans. Ginny quieted down as they approached Lily’s room.

“Let’s see what she’s doing,” Ginny whispered as she got down from Harry’s cock. She felt a pan of loss as the dick slipped but ignored it.

Waving her hand over the door knob she muttered the master charm that unlocked all the rooms in the house. Only her and Harry knew of it.

As she slowly and quietly opened the door, her ears were assaulted by loud moans. She peeked in to see Lily naked as the day she was born facing towards the wall.  
Harry quietly groaned as he took in his naked daughter. She was sexier than he thought. Her ass cheeks were clenching and one of her hands was disappearing right in front of her cunt. She was definitely masturbating.

Ginny motioned for him to be quiet as she put her ears through the crack. Though Harry couldn’t take it anymore and slipped inside her pussy which was just at the right height.

Ginny hissed as she felt Harry slip in, trying to concentrate on the voices coming from inside. That’s when she heard what she wanted to hear.

“Oh yes, Oh Daddy right there, Yes fuck me just like that. Oh Daddy you are best,” Lily moaned.

Harry stopped his slow back and fro motion inside his wife’s pussy as he heard his daughter moan. She was masturbating to him.

Ginny look up and grinned at him, “Told you, it won’t be that difficult,” she whispered.

“Let’s go fuck her,” Harry whispered back.

Ginny removed herself from Harry’s cock and slowly entered into the room alongside Harry. So immersed was Lily in masturbating that she didn’t hear her parents sneak in.  
Motioning for Harry to stay where she was, Ginny lay down quietly beside Lily who was facing the other side.

“Oh, you want to fuck your father huh what about me?” Ginny whispered seductively in Lily’s ear as one of her hand came up to grasp lily’s boobs.

Lily’s eyes shot open as she heard her mother’s voice. Even though seductive, it was like being drenched in ice cold water.

She immediately got up and retreated to the front of her bed trying to cover herself up as much as she could, “It’s not what it looks like,” she tried desperately.

“Oh really,” Ginny moved over her stopping just an inch from her daughter, “because it looked to me like you were gagging for your daddy,” her hot breath was over lily’s lips and   
she was seriously fighting the urge to kiss those adorable little lips.

Lily’s breath stopped short as she took in her mother. She had never considered herself lesbian or bi for that matter but seeing her mother like that she was beginning to have serious doubt. He was the hottest woman she had ever seen.

“No answer huh,” Ginny continued breathing over her lips, “Let me find out for myself then,” Ginny trailed her finger right alongside her daughter pussy collecting the leaking juice before bringing it to her lips and tasting it just an inch from her daughter’s face.

“Oh you are definitely wet. Is this for me or for your father?” Ginny nodded towards where Harry was standing. That was when Lily noticed her father there for the first time.

“Daddy?” Lily squeaked as she took in his naked appearance, especially his penis. Definitely the biggest she had ever seen and she had her fair share.

“Oh God Ginny,” Harry groaned, “Be fast I can’t take it anymore.”

“You heard your father,” Ginny smirked, “Would you like him to fuck you?”

“B-but he is my dad,” Lily stuttered.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake,” Ginny said exasperatedly before she forcefully move in to kiss her. Lily was a bit surprised to find her mother’s lips on her but after a moment the horny   
side of her brain took over and she began kissing her back.

Her mother definitely knew how to kiss, Lily decided, she was the best kisser of her life, that along with her two fingers inside her was definitely making this a very pleasing experience.

After a few minutes of snogging her mother, Lily extracted her mouth from her mothers, “Oh Merlin, I can’t take it anymore. I need a cock please,” she looked towards her father, whose cock was jutting out proudly, her eyes full of lust and begging.

“I think that’s your cue Harry,” Ginny gasped before taking her daughters face and resumed kissing her.

Harry not wanting to wait any longer, immediately climbed on the bed and moved on the other side of lily.

“Don’t be gentle with her, she is a slut, fuck her like one. Oh god,” Ginny surfaced for a moment from their mother daughter snog session before she was pulled back by Lily.

“I intend to,” Harry rasped as he forcefully put one hand beneath both women bringing them closer to him as he used the other to raise Lily’s leg.

“Here I go Princess,” Harry said as he plunged himself inside another new cunt. No matter how many pussies he had fucked, entering a new pussy was always an exhilarating   
experience.

Lily gave a muffled moan as her father entered her. She definitely loved the feeling of his father’s cock inside her. It was different from the others and much more pleasing. She felt one of her hands being guided to her mum’s pussy. Taking the hint she took two fingers and plunged them inside Ginny. Ginny only began kissing her harder.

Besides this hot act of two woman snogging, Harry was plunging away inside his own daughter. Even after being worked up so much, he still had a lot of stamina left and wanted to bring Lily as much pleasure as possible.

With the hand that was around Ginny from below he forced both of them to come closer to him, watching as their breasts grew meshed, marvelling at how similar both breast were. Ginny and Lily both gave a moan of approval. Their pussies was now rubbing on each other.

“Enjoying your daughter’s pussies,” Ginny’s voice came.

It looked like Lily was now feasting over her mummy’s breast as she plunged two of her fingers inside her. Ginny was propped on one elbow which not only gave Lily easier access to her boobs but also allowed her to watch the act of depravity that was going besides her.

“Oh yes, she is really tight,” Harry gasped as he continued thrusting hard inside her.

“How much would you rate her,” Ginny began playing with her daughter’s tits as she talked with Harry.

“She is definitely the best after you,” Harry gasped as he felt himself coming closer. Grabbing Lily he flipped her on her back side, giving him the delicious view of her breast.

He came down and devoured one of them, eliciting a moan from Lily. At that time he felt a pair of breast pressing in his back.

“Oh yes fuck her,” Ginny whispered hoarsely in his ear, no doubt fingering herself, “you like fucking your daughter don’t you. You like making her cry over you cock. You like how   
she feels around. You want to fuck her, impregnate her and then fuck her daughter too don’t you.”

Harry clenched his teeth as he felt himself on the verge of orgasm, “I am going to cum soon.”

“CUM INSIDE ME DADDY,” Lily screamed.

“Oh yes, cum inside her,” her voice was coupled with Ginny’s voice, “Make her pregnant with her father’s child.”

That was the last straw for Harry as he exploded, filling his daughter womb with his cum.

At the same time both Ginny and Lily cried, Lily squirting around his father’s cock still embedded inside her and Ginny wetting Harry’s backside.

Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her over him as he fell down beside Ginny.

“That was awesome,” Harry said as he began playing with Ginny’s breasts.

“Mmmm, Definitely the best I ever had,” Lily said as she put her head over her father shoulder and groped the free breast of her mother.

“Want to give it another go?” Ginny said feeling the effects of two different hands molesting her tits.

“I am ready,” Harry said feeling his cock harden already.

“So am I,” Lily answered as she move in to kiss her mother.

She definitely liked this new relationship with her parents.


End file.
